


Price of magic

by innokentya



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mostly Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: У всякой магии есть своя цена, и каждый волшебник рано или поздно обязан ее уплатить.
Kudos: 1





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Части будут называться в честь эмоций, что преобладают в отдельном драббле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s1e2. Квентин и Пенни. Драма, грусть-печаль-тоска.  
> Перевод названия — "отчаяние".

Квентин теряет смысл жизни в мгновение ока. Он только-только свыкся с магией, он всего лишь попытался помочь Элис, он ведь просто хотел, как лучше, а получилось…

А получилось, как всегда у Квентина Колдвотера.

Через большую, жирную и всеобъемлющую задницу.

Квентин не до конца уверен, как именно обставил все события Пенни, но, кажется, впервые в жизни не способен обуздать ярость, что клокочет у самого горла.

Отчисление. Изгнание. Пре-да-тель-ство.

Квентина тошнит.

И надо же… Он ведь тихий, спокойный, прилежный мальчик. Прилежный мальчик, который практически без зазрения совести затевает драку посреди университетского двора.

 _Это бесполезно._ После первого же удара Пенни Квентин встречается с землей, и, судя по ощущениях, его лицу не нравится подобное знакомство.

Что-то отчаянно скребет на сердце: «Прекрати, отступи, попытайся забыть».

Что-то в разуме щелкает, и срывает последние предохранители. Заклинание Кэди воспроизводится попросту на автомате, а Квентин на долю секунды успевает поверить в то, что отомстить получится, что он и вправду хорош в магии, что…

Что Пэнни куда более опытный маг, нежели он-недоучка.  
_Именно последнее — чертовская правда._

Кости руки ломаются с отвратительным хрустом, что отдает, кажется, даже в позвоночнике, но звучит подобием ангельского пения. Нет, Квентин не рехнулся, он абсолютно в своем уме.

Просто звон от осколков, на которые разлетается его жизнь, во сто крат хуже.


	2. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s1e2. Квентин и Элиот, мельком Марго. Странного рода херт/комфорт, флафф.  
> Перевод названия — "счастье".

Внутри расцветают бабочки и парят маргаритки. Или же… Нет, все, конечно, должно быть наоборот, но сейчас Квентин ни в чем не уверен.

Кроме как в том, что ему, _не очень-то и способному как волшебнику_ , дали второй шанс.

(Думать о варианте «сжалились», он себе запрещает).

Внутри расцветают бабочки, парят маргаритки, а голова идет кругом, словно Квентин выпил с лихвой — но в его крови не найдется ни капли алкоголя. Эйфория пьянит не хуже, да и улыбки вызывает не менее глупые.

Как, например, эта, которой он одаривает приветливо машущего ему Элиота. Тот занят барбекю и выпендрежничеством перед Марго, но это все уже почему-то кажется таким привычным и почти родным, что голова кружится еще сильнее.

— Присоединяйся к вечеринке, растяпа! — это звучит как подначивание, и Квентин не может сдержать очередной ухмылки.

Марго заливисто хохочет, и Элиот наслаждается этим смехом; у него радостная улыбка и расслабленные плечи. Он весь выглядит так, будто ни на секунду не сомневался, что Квентин никуда не денется.

Бабочки и маргаритки внутри сливаются в одно целое, голова кружится, словно после десяти кругов на карусели, и Квентину почему-то отчаянно хочется прошептать «Спасибо». Вместо этого он поправляет лямку сумки и, сделав шаг навстречу ребятам, широко улыбается.

Квентину Колдвотеру определенно нравится понимать, что же такое счастье.


	3. Antipathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s2e3. Пенни и Элиот, остальные подразумеваются на фоне. Мелкая зарисовка из-за чертовой фразы Элиота про героин. Пропущенная сцена, намек на дружеские (а может и больше, хрен их разберешь) отношения. Варнинг — нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Перевод названия — "антипатия".

Элиот не нравится Пенни.

Он слишком манерный, слишком высокопарный, слишком себе на уме.

Хотя если быть честным, то у них всех здесь свои тараканы, да и не в Элиоте дело; сейчас эта королевская, ебись она вся единорогами Филлори, четверка не нравится Пенни полностью. Он, конечно, понимает, что подсознательно злится на Зверя, а не на ребят, но легче от этого не становится.

Потому что _они_ не помогают.

Элиот, черт его подери, не помогает.

— Так, я смотался за снаряжением, — громко чеканит Пенни, крепче вцепившись в арбалет, и, подхватив со столика шприц, сотрясает им в воздухе.

Со стороны Элиота раздается усталый вздох.

— Ох, чудно. Героин. Я всегда подозревал, что так и уйду.

Элиот — помните? — не нравится Пенни.

Он слишком манерный, слишком высокопарный, слишком себе на уме.

А еще — слишком искренний в не-любви к себе.

Ебанное сердце, кажется, пропускает один-единственный лишний удар.

«Хер тебе, а не уйти», — думает Пенни.

— Хлорид калия остановит сердце. Адреналин запустит. Вы умираете. Проклятие исполняется. Я вас оживляю, — говорит он вслух.

Элиот смотрит на него, как на придурка. Пенни себя таким и ощущает. Но сегодня никто — никто! — не умрет взаправду — не в его ебанную смену.

Особенно это касается чертового Элиота, который может ему не нравится сотни тысяч раз.

Только вот именно его, _слишком искреннего в не-любви к себе_ , Пенни понимает, как никто другой.


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s2e3. Элиот и Элис (Элис!ниффин), Квентин и Марго на фоне. Жанровая принадлежность — как в серии, от автора чисто трактовка чувств и эмоций отдельного персонажа. Варнинг — нецензурная лексика!
> 
> Перевод названия — "предательство".

Жизнь — самая ебаная шутка, которая может приключиться с человеком. Иногда в порыве гнева люди предлагают друг другу сгореть синим пламенем.

Элиот сейчас воочию может наблюдать то, как это происходит.

Пара минут, и все вроде как хорошо: он снова смотрит в глаза Элис, только вот от Элис в этом взгляде — ни капли.

У левого плеча трясется Марго, пребывающая в абсолютной растерянности. Она окликнула уже-не-Элис, отвлекла ее от Квентина, но… Стоит признать, это было глупо и опрометчиво, ведь сейчас, без необходимых заклинаний и шкатулки, у них нет ни единого шанса выжить.

Ниффин спокоен и сосредоточен: ступает осторожно, словно делает не шаги, а танцевальные па. Элиот заворожен этой пластичностью и опасностью. Существо перед ним оставило себе лицо Элис, а она, стоит признать, невероятно красива…

_(Была, была невероятно красивой)._

Перед глазами, словно салюты, вспыхивают обрывки воспоминаний.

_Берег, где хранились короны монархов Филлори. Стражник и его, Элиота, речь — отсылка к фильму с Патриком Суэйзи. Элис, руку которой он сжимал. Элис, которую он короновал… Элис…_

_«Чувствую себя обязанным пообещать больше никогда не предавать тебя»._

Элиот ненавидит воспоминания.

Расстояние между ним и ниффином сокращается до нескольких несчастных футов, а Элиот замирает. Он мог хотя бы попытаться атаковать или выставить щит, как минимум ради Марго, но… все, на что Элиота хватает — это поднять руку и прошептать:

— Назад.

Он не способен навредить ниффину, потому что… Потому что это все равно Элис. А навредить Элис — значит, нарушить данную на коронации клятву, солгать, предать, он не может этого сделать, не может…

Какодемон, которого освобождает Квентин, разрушает защиту ниффина.

Держа рыдающего Квентина на руках и глядя на бездыханное тело Элис, Элиот думает, что при коронации ему достался неправильный титул.

_Гори оно все синим пламенем._

«Элиот Предатель» звучало бы куда честнее.


	5. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s2e4, Элиот и его размышления насчет Элис. На фоне — Марго и придворные советники. Драма.
> 
> Перевод названия — "скорбь".

_Щелк. Щелк. Щелк._

На фоне слышится ругань Марго, тщетные попытки бесполезных, в общем-то, придворных советников противостоять ей и, кажется, даже пение местных птиц. Элиот буравит дальнюю стену стеклянным взглядом и снова сгибает пальцы.

_Щелк. Щелк. Щелк._

С безнадежностью и быстротечностью бытия Элиот знаком не понаслышке, но только сейчас, пожалуй, осознает их в полной мере.

 _Щелк_ — и ты родился.

 _Щелк_ — и уже пожертвовал собой ради кого бы то ни было.

 _Щелк_ — и тебя больше нет; только оставшийся прах развеялся по ветру.

Так, словно человека никогда вовсе и не было.

_Щелк. Щелк. Щелк._

— Мы поставим памятник нашей падшей Королеве, — внезапно прерывает разговаривающих Элиот. — Статую, я думаю…

Все еще не до конца осознавая, зачем ему это, он пытается описать, чего именно хочет. Объясняет, загибая-разгибая пальцы, спорит с Марго, безразлично наблюдает, как она прогоняет слуг с глаз долой.

_Щелк. Щелк. Щелк._

Марго пытается образумить, встряхнуть, возвратить его к прежнему способу жизни. Элиот только криво улыбается.

Он точно знает, что будет написано у подножия статуи Элис. Уж очень хорошо сочетается ее фамилия с ее же статусом. Кажется, она и впрямь была единственной из них достойной своего титула.

_**«Элис Куинн*. Падшая Королева Филлори**».** _

Звучит… внушительно.

Элиот давится горькой ухмылкой и снова сгибает пальцы.

_Щелк. Щелк. Щелк._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фамилия «Куинн» (Quenn) с английского переводится как «королева».  
> ** В английском варианте фразы присутствует своеобразная игра слов: «Alice Queen. Fallen Queen of Fillory»


	6. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s2e8. Филлори, Марго у постели бессознательного Элиота, чье сознание затерялось после убийства его голема в реальном мире. Ангст, драма, ненормативная лексика. Вообще джен, но намек на гет присутствует. 
> 
> (Я не могу их шипперить, и одновременно не могу не).
> 
> Перевод названия — "ненависть".

Дешевый алкоголь, грязь под ногтями, сочетание фиолетового и ярко-желтого, овощные лавки, маленькие собачки, схожие с тапочками, ночные кошмары, сексизм, бельгийцы…

Жизнь Марго Хэнсон насквозь пропитана ненавистью к столь многим вещам, но она не собирается меняться. Ей абсолютно плевать на чужое мнение — без учета Элиота, конечно. Потому что только он, только чертов Элиот, всегда ее понимает и поддерживает любую, даже самую безумную затею.

Организовать проверку для первокурсников и заставить их есть живых улиток в шоколаде, скача на одной ноге?

Да запросто!

Посреди дня, не дождавшись окончания даже уже начавшегося занятия, махнуть куда-нибудь в Сохо за самыми вкусными блинчиками с черникой?

Без проблем, позволь только захватить пиджак!

Напиться вдрызг, а потом полночи красить друг другу ногти на ногах и жаловаться на эту омерзительную блядскую жизнь?

Святые небеса, отличная вечеринка, когда повторим?!

Марго сжимает кулаки так сильно, что боль от впившихся в кожу ногтей отдается где-то в подкорке мозга. Только ей сейчас посрать на все это с самой высокой горы этой ебучей Филлори. Которую, кстати, она тоже, блядь, ненавидит.

Жизнь Марго Хэнсон насквозь пропитана ненавистью к столь многим вещам, но есть одно-единственное, чего она совершенно не переносит и перед чем она абсолютно беззащитна.

Блядское чувство беспомощности.

Оно приходит крайне редко, но обязательно приводит с собой «друзей». Одиночество, самокопание и неизвестность обычно выглядывают из-за плеча беспомощности, нагло скаля зубы и расхаживая в голове у Марго, словно у себя дома.

Марго _не-на-ви-дит_ это.

И ничегошеньки не может поделать.

Глядя на мертвенно бледное лицо Элиота, чье сознание застряло где-то на полпути к собственному телу, Марго изо всех старается, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Элиот, ты должен вернуться. — Следующая фраза становится поперек горла, и чтобы протолкнуть ее, приходится сделать глубокий вздох. Признавать очевидное (и постоянно — постоянно! — умалчиваемое) обычно тяжелее всего. — Знаю, в душе ты всегда стремился к смерти, но ты не можешь уйти…

Марго ненавидит плакать, и куда охотней согласится на ощущение чужой спермы на щеках, нежели собственных слез.

Сейчас же те катятся из глаз совершенно неконтролируемым потоком.

Шестеренки разума крутятся со скоростью гоночного болида.

Тяга к саморазрушению, так или иначе, всегда объединяла их с Элиотом. Зная миллион не самых приятных историй из прошлого и десяток-второй грязных секретов друг друга, они все же никогда не откровенничали о самом главном. О том, что, по правде, ненавидят жизнь не из-за происходящего в ней пиздеца, а из-за того, какими безумно слабыми ощущают себя внутри. Каждый из них пытался по-своему справиться с этой проблемой: Марго стремилась овладеть тончайшим искусством превосходства над миром с помощью одного только взгляда, а Элиот…

Элиот, как она и сказала, всегда жаждал, в конечном итоге, покоя.

Покоя, который бы ему принесла только смерть.

Смерть, к слову, Марго тоже очень сильно ненавидит.

Охуевшую в ноль, беспринципную, аморальную каргу, привыкшую прибирать к рукам все, что заблагорассудится.

Наверное, должно быть даже смешно: вычитывая из уравнения момент с каргой, Марго может узнать в этой характеристике себя.

Люди, впрочем, часто ненавидят тех, в кого смотришься, словно в зеркало. Но разве можно позволить проиграть собственному отражению?

— Я им не нужна, — выплевывает Марго сквозь зубы, смаргивая слезы.

 _«Я и себе-то не совсем нужна,_ — мгновенно проносится в голове. _— Единственный, кому было не плевать, это…»_

— Им нужен Верховный Король, — слова, кажется, оставляют царапины на стенках горла.

 _«А мне нужен ты. Друг, любовник, брат, родственная душа, самый охренительный собутыльник во всех мирах»_ , — мысли превращают черепную коробку в осколочное крошево.

— Я им пыль в глаза пускаю, Эл. Поэтому, если можешь, то, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, очнись.

Нижняя губа дрожит так, словно сквозь нее пропустили электрический разряд. Беспомощность пробивается сквозь последние плотины разума, затапливая собой все вокруг.

Жизнь Марго Хэнсон насквозь пропитана ненавистью к столь многим вещам, но она не собирается меняться.

Потому что только так, под тотальным покровом негативных эмоций, остается возможность сохранить в целости то самое искреннее и трепетное из всех своих чувств.

Слово «любовь», кстати, Марго — какой сюрприз! — тоже ненавидит. Впрочем, это — не проблема.

Ее чувство носит имя Элиот Вог.


	7. Indifference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — s2e12. Джулия и сенатор Джон Гейнс, эпизодом Кэди. Размышления персонажа, драма, щепотка очень странного херт/комфорт.
> 
> Перевод названия — "безразличие".

Быть существом без Тени — плохо.

По крайней мере, так говорят все вокруг.

Джулия же способна только согласиться: для этого нужно самое понимающее выражение лица и кроткий кивок. Окружающие облегченно выдыхают, позволяя себе улыбнуться, и вот — радость, конфликт улажен!

На самом же деле, нихрена он не улажен.

Впрочем, Джулии, наверное, все равно.

Она просто больше не может точно утверждать, какие эмоции преобладают внутри.

И с чего бы это вдруг? Ах да, все по той же причине — у нее нет Тени. А, значит, и возможности оценивать любые чувства.

Но, по правде говоря, быть существом без Тени — не самое худшее, что может произойти.

По крайней мере, у нее по-прежнему остается Кэди — ее best bitch и, пожалуй, единственный человек, способный остановить Джулию без особого физического вмешательства. Так что… Можно попытаться жить без эмоций, основывая любые свои реакции на прежних воспоминаниях.

Последние же пару недель это удавалось?

Едва склонив голову, Джулия наблюдает, как Джон слегка трясущимися руками наливает себе алкоголь.

Произошло явно что-то нехорошее, но он не спешит делиться: ходит вокруг да около, снова начинает разговор о Ренаре и том, что он сделал, а еще смотрит так, словно пытается душу разглядеть.

Джулии бы, наверное, почувствовать злость или хотя бы раздражение. Но, упс, пустота внутри все еще остается таковой, отголоски эмоциональных реакций отскакивают от стенок полого сосуда словно резиновый мячик.

— Ренар думает, что сломал тебя, что после сделанного им тебе не стать прежней, — Джон опрокидывает стакан, запивая собственные слова. — Думаешь, это правда?

Джулия не готова ответить однозначно. Но, пожалуй, в таких случаях человеку положено дать шанс на веру в лучшее?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — сухо отвечает она, чтобы в следующий момент искренне удивиться. (Разумеется, насколько искренность вообще возможна в ее ситуации).

— Что бы ни случилось, не дай ему оказаться правым, — взгляд Джона слишком красноречив.

Случилось что-то и впрямь очень плохое. Только времени поинтересоваться так и не находится. Очнувшись, словно от транса, с двумя коробками пиццы подмышкой, Джулия вопросительно смотрит уже на спускающуюся со второго этажа Кэди.

И лишь спустя несколько долгих мгновений замечает на ее руках кровь.

Сейчас бы внутри вскипеть ярости, возродиться из пепла сожалению и найтись такой необходимой Кэди поддержке…

А потом что, в очередной раз позволить себе взорваться от боли?

Ну уж нет.

Обнимая рыдающую Кэди за плечи, Джулия думает, что быть существом без Тени — очень даже хорошо.


End file.
